Las Juntas Mundiales son (in)útiles
by Princesa andrmeda
Summary: "...Pero decidió, en cuanto vio al nórdico sonreír, que tal vez las juntas no eran del todo inútiles como Alemania decía..." (Yaoi) (Ikki x Mime) (¡Feliz pronto-cumpleaños, Blakedawson76!)(Hetaverse)
Antes de que comiencen a leer esto, les diré que tanto Saint Seiya como Hetalia/inútitalia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Hidekazu Himaruya.

Este es un fic Ikki x Mime, ya saben, el chico de cabello naranja que peleó contra Ikki en Asgard, que Fanfiction no lo ponga lo hace todo muy difícil para que no piensen que es un OC.

Esto fue escrito para un evento en otro sitio, pero espero que les guste.

* * *

— ¡Kido-san! El señor Japón pregunta por usted —Ikki levantó la vista de los papeles que estaba revisando para enfocarla en su compañero de trabajo.

— ¿Huh? Oh, ¿podrías decirle que iré en seguida? Terminaré con esto de inmediato. —El chico asintió, hizo una reverencia con un "Dé lo mejor de usted" y se retiró a enviar el mensaje.

Después de un par de minutos, Ikki decidió que ya era prudencial ir a hablar con la representación de su país. Acomodó sus cosas de tal manera que diera a entender que seguía trabajando sin dar la impresión de que fuera desordenado.

Tocó la puerta un par de veces antes de escuchar un quedito y educado "pase" y abrir la puerta. Japón se encontraba sentado en lo que parecía ser un cojín y tomaba un té de flor de sakura, pues el invierno pegaba fuerte, y en las islas más grandes como Hokkaido tenían más impacto. Ikki hizo una pequeña mueca ante el recuerdo del tan salado brebaje.

— ¿Me llamó, señor Japón? —La longeva nación asintió con la cabeza mientras dejaba su taza de té en la mesita y le ofrecía asiento con un gesto de la mano.

—Así es, Kido-kun, esperaba que pudieras acompañarme a la siguiente junta mundial.

— ¿Junta mundial? ¿Esas de las que el señor Alemania dice que no llegan a ningún acuerdo? —El de cabello negro asintió—. Lo lamento, pero creo que mi hermano menor haría un mejor trabajo con ello, él es más amigable que yo.

De la nada, Japón sacó a su perrito y comenzó a acariciarle detrás de la oreja. —Ciertamente su hermano es más… animado, pero usted, Kido-kun, es el Secretario de Relaciones Exteriores —Ikki frunció el ceño ante la mención de su título—. Así que supuse que usted sería más apropiado para la tarea, además de que el pequeño Shun se encuentra en Rusia haciendo otros acuerdos.

—Y coqueteando con cierto pato ruso… —murmuró por lo bajo con una pasiva ira que comenzaba a hacer estragos en el ambiente de la habitación.

— ¿Dijo algo? —Preguntó Japón, fingiendo inocencia.

—Nada señor, entonces, ¿cuándo tendría que irme?

Japón dejó que una pequeña sonrisa adornara su normalmente serio rostro, deleitado al ver que su subordinado estaba aceptando la idea, aunque fuese casi a regañadientes. —Mañana a primera hora, nuestra estadía en Quebec no sería demasiada larga, prepare cosas para una semana, a lo sumo.

Ikki se levantó e hizo una reverencia. —En seguida, señor Japón.

—Si quiere puede irse hoy temprano para que pueda empacar todo lo necesario —le ofreció amable.

—No será necesario, creo que dispongo de tiempo suficiente.

—En ese caso, le deseo un buen resto del día de trabajo, Kido-kun.

—Gracias, señor Japón.

Por lo que quedó del día, Ikki hizo el papeleo restante durante varias horas hasta que el sol dejó de ser visible y todos en la oficina se deseaban buenas noches con una reverencia y un "gracias por su esfuerzo". Cuando su alarma biológica le alertó que ya era hora de retirarse, cogió su suéter, sus llaves y unos papeles que terminaría después.

El camino en tren, por alguna razón, le pareció más largo de lo normal.

Al entrar en su recámara se enfocó en buscar su maleta y la ropa necesaria para su estadía en el país norteamericano. La última vez que miró su reloj eran las 3 de la mañana, así que decidió que sería buena idea irse a dormir.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, o, más bien, dos horas después, Ikki se despertó con un humor de perros. Apenas había logrado dormir y aún le quedaba mucho trabajo pendiente. Malditas sean esas juntas mundiales, que aunque sean del todo inútiles la asistencia a ellas es obligatoria.

Como pudo, se levantó de su cama, se duchó y diez minutos después ya estaba en un taxi en camino a la dirección que el señor Japón le había indicado por mensaje.

Una vez en su destino, Ikki le pagó la cantidad indicada al conductor y le agradeció. Se bajó y después de un par de pasos abrió una puerta. Dentro de la sala, se encontraba sonriente el señor Japón.

—Me alegra que haya llegado a tiempo, ¿confío en que no tuvo problemas para llegar aquí?

—Ninguno, señor.

El de cabello azabache asintió y guió a Ikki hasta un jet y le indicó que se subiera.

* * *

Después de otras largas once horas, el avión aterrizó en Canadá. E Ikki no podía estar más agradecido de bajarse de aquel monstruo de metal.

Después de otro viaje de cuarenta minutos en taxi, arribaron al hotel que Japón se había tomado la molestia de agendar y desempacaron sus respectivas cosas.

Ikki sacó su computadora y comenzó a trabajar en algunas de las cosas que tenía pendientes en lo que Japón anunció que se daría un largo baño.

Una vez llegada la noche, Ikki decidió darse un descanso y tras avisarle a Japón, este decidió acompañarle.

Ambos chicos estuvieron de acuerdo en que el aire invernal era tanto refrescante como gélido. Les sentó bien a ambos.

En algún punto, Honda se separó de Ikki para pedir algunas chucherías, haciendo gala de su mejor francés (aunque tomemos en cuenta que no pueden pronunciar la "L" y el vendedor se quedó muy confundido, por lo cual, Japón decidió probar con Inglés). El chico Kido observó a su alrededor y estaba tomando una limpia bocanada de aire fresco cuando…

¡ _Pum!_

De una tacleada sintió como caída de bruces al duro pavimento. Antes de que pudiera levantarse vio una mata de pelo naranja (¿en serio? ¿Naranja? Digo, su propio color de cabello era poco común, pero ¿naranja?), unos ojos amatistas y unas facciones claramente nórdicas.

Se levantó de inmediato y efectuó la característica reverencia de disculpas. —[i]Sumimasen[/i] —murmuró.

—No hay necesidad de que se disculpe —le contestó el otro en un japonés ligeramente acentuado—. Fue mi culpa por ir corriendo por la acera. ¿Se encuentra bien?

Ikki asintió, aun incapaz de hacer otro movimiento que no fuera ese.

—Bien, entonces me disculpo de nuevo y continúo con mi camino. Que tenga una linda noche —y con eso, se fue.

Kiku regresó un par de minutos después con un platón de papas fritas y jarabe de maple. Ikki frunció el ceño ante la vista del platillo tan raro.

—A Canadá-kun le gusta mucho la miel de maple —se excusó. Ikki asintió en entendimiento y después de preguntar, tomó un par para degustar. Decidió que no sabía del todo mal y fue por sí mismo a comprarse un platón.

» ¿Sucedió algo interesante mientras yo no estaba? —Le preguntó una vez ambos sentados en una banquilla.

—Nada. Un tipo con cabello naranja se tropezó conmigo. —El rostro de Japón adquirió un matiz de preocupación.

— ¿Se encuentra él bien?

—Sí, cayó sobre mí, y no recibí daño, —se encogió de hombros— aunque fue todo muy raro.

— ¿A qué se refiere, Kido-kun? —Le preguntó, intrigado ante la definición del chico de "raro".

—Digo, no lucía de aquí, tenía ojos amatistas, rasgos nórdicos, y habló en un perfecto japonés para disculparse conmigo.

—Hmph —Kiku se llevó una de las papas fritas a la boca—. Tiene razón, Kido-kun. Fue todo muy extraño. Luce como una interesante anécdota para contarle a su hermano, si me permite sugerirlo.

—Sí, creo que tiene razón, señor Japón —contestó Ikki sin prestarle demasiada atención a sus palabras.

Con la cabeza más relajada y una modorra demasiado pesada como para ignorarla, ambos se regresaron al hotel y se rindieron ante el sueño.

* * *

Como Ikki ya se lo esperaba, la junta al día siguiente fue un completo caos.

Canadá era ignorado hasta por su oso polar (sin contar los avances indeseados por parte de Francia); Estados Unidos respondía a cada problema con un "¡Ese no es obstáculo para el _héroe_!" y una risita molesta; Inglaterra se quejaba de la " _aberración que se hace llamar inglés_ " de Estados Unidos; Francia estaba en una esquina tratando de besar a Mónaco mientras esta le daba una patada en la Torre Eiffel; Japón y Hungría se encontraban en una orilla hablando sobre Ikki-no-sabe-qué anime (Dramatical Murder); Italia Romano se quejaba de cómo en Canadá los tomates no eran tan buenos como los del "bastardo", quien sea que se refiera esta vez; Italia Veneciano se abrazaba de Alemania preguntándole que sí recordaba cuando cocinaron juntos en su casa (alimentando las esperanzas del germano, sin darse cuenta [bien Italia, si luego lo ves deprimido por haberle llamado "mejor amigo", no le reclames nada]), mientras este (se enamoraba más de Italia) se desesperaba con todo el ruidajo en la junta y sacaba su pistola para dar dos balazos y llamar la atención.

Ambos Italias comenzaron a temblar y a esconderse debajo de la mesa (uno gritando " _¡Doitsu~ Doitsu~ Vee~!_ " y el otro gritando " _¡Maldito macho patatero, que a la que salga de esta mesa te pego una hostia por asustarme!_ ", ve tú a saber quién dijo qué) mientras que el resto de la sala cayó en silencio. Antes de que Alemania pudiera dar su usual sermón de que nadie estaba haciendo nada, como sea, Italia Veneciano declaró que era hora del almuerzo. Nadie se opuso. Ni siquiera el germano. E Ikki comprendió el por qué este se notaba estresado cada que regresaba con Japón de una de esas juntas.

Siguió al resto al área de descanso y sacó del maletín que había traído consigo un bentou con arroz y salmón salado. Y mientras disfrutaba del sabor salino del marisco, se dispuso a observar.

En un lado se encontraban dos italianos discutiendo sobre cuál región era mejor, una era una chica de cabello rosa y actitud fiera, mientras que el otro era un hombre de cabello azul.

—Los del norte no somos unos amargados —dijo la chica.

—Al menos los del sur no estamos aliados con machos patateros —replicó el tipo sacándole la lengua.

— ¡Sí, cómo no! Si fueron los sureños quienes más alemanes ocultaron durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Además, el señor Alemania es buena persona.

— ¡Ningún bastardo patatero será buena persona! —De la nada, Italia del sur se metió al argumento para defender a su ciudadano.

—Ve~ Hermano, no tienen que pelearse por algo como eso, ¿no lo crees, señorita Sonia? —Preguntó Veneciano, rogando para sí que cooperaran con él.

La chica hizo un puchero y sus mejillas se tintaron carmín, cruzó los brazos y soltó un suspiro. —Sí Feli.

—Ve~, me alegra que esto se haya solucionado —se salió de la conversación para irse con Alemania y decirle que su Wurst era horrible, y que la cerveza era muy amarga.

Los tres italianos restantes resumieron su anterior discusión. Por suerte no llegó a golpes, ya que todos aquí sabemos quién ganaría eso (¡psst! ¡Es Sonia! ¿Quién dijo eso?).

Ikki se giró hacia otro lado de la habitación y se encontró con el acompañante de Francia escuchando animadamente (oséase, un rostro que se lo llevaba el Hades, comprendan que Camus no es la persona más expresiva) al acompañante de Grecia, quien hablaba sin parar sobre cosas sin sentido (lo incompatibles que eran por sus signos zodiacales, digo, ¿qué clase de Escorpio se lleva bien con un Acuario?; y del cómo, a la vez, eran la pareja perfecta). Al observar al francés Ikki frunció el ceño, ¿no se suponía que todos los galos eran unos completos pervertidos que no conocían el significado de "espacio personal" como el señor Francis? Raro.

Ikki miró hacia donde su instinto le dijo que no lo hiciera y se encontró con el señor Japón y la señorita Hungría observando al curioso par con pequeñas gotas de sangre escurriéndose de sus narices y con esa mirada que a Ikki le causaba escalofríos, esa que gritaba " **Nueva OTP** ". Decidió mejor ver a otro lado.

Esta vez se dejó guiar por el miedo que le enfundaba la aterradora presencia de Rusia, antes de que pudiera despegar su vista sus ojos reconocieron una mata de cabello rubio y unos ojos azules que había visto más veces de las que habría deseado junto a su hermano.

—Maldito pato ruso… —gruñó por lo bajo.

— ¿Por qué gruñes? —Una voz a su espalda le indicó que se girara.

— ¿Huh? —Se encontró con una cabellera zanahoria y unos ojos amatista, se acordó de su duda anterior—. Tú —dijo—, no quiero parecer fuera de lugar, pero he querido preguntarte cómo es que sabes japonés —casi susurró apresurado.

—Whoa, calmado —el extraño le dijo con una risa—, le informo, acompañante de Japón, que mi padre proviene de su país, era natural que él me enseñara a hablarlo —explicó.

»Como sea, no ha contestado mi pregunta —le recordó.

— ¿Huh? ¿Cuál?

—Del por qué está usted gruñendo, digo, la expresión no se ve rara en usted, por el contrario, parece que usted gruñe muy seguido, pero me intriga la razón detrás de ello.

Después de gruñir de nuevo por la ofensa pasivo-agresiva, Ikki procedió a explicarle al extraño la situación con su hermano, el que este saliera con el ruso y el descaro que dicho bastardo ruso mostraba al asistir a la misma junta que él.

—Ya veo, ¿hermano mayor sobreprotector? —Ikki gruñó de nuevo—. Digo que debería dejar de preocuparse, si su hermano es capaz de protegerse solo, como usted dice, entonces no debe preocuparse tanto de que alguien como el señor Obvstravyevski se aproveche de él, como usted teme.

— ¿Cómo sabes su apellido? —Le preguntó confundido, no recordaba haberlo mencionado dado que ni siquiera él lo sabía.

—Al ser el acompañante del señor Noruega, tengo que acompañarlo en casi todas sus juntas y encargarme de distraer la atención del señor Dinamarca (lo que me recuerda, ahorita debo ir con él que de seguro lo está hostigando), y en varios de sus viajes a Rusia, lo he visto —se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —El nórdico se mostró un poco confundido ante la repentina pregunta, pero después sonrió.

—Puede llamarme Mime Benetoschky.

— ¿Podré reunirme con usted después de que se acabe la junta? —No sabía por qué le preguntaba eso, pero no se pudo detener a sí mismo ni tampoco quiso. Pues estaba seguro de que ese ligero cosquilleo en su pecho y ese ardor en sus mejillas sólo podía ser bueno.

—Seguro….

—Ikki. Kido. Ikki Kido.

—Seguro, Kido-kun. Estoy muy disponible después de esta junta, espero que usted también lo esté. —Sacó un papelito de su bolsillo y después de garabatear un número en él, se lo entregó al oriental. En ese momento, Alemania les gritó que el almuerzo se había terminado. De vuelta al mercado.

Pero decidió, al ver al nórdico sonreír, que tal vez esas juntas no eran tan inútiles como Alemania decía, puesto que pudo conocer a Mime.

Y en otro rincón alejado, un japonés y una húngara cuchicheaban para sí acerca del como las juntas mundiales creaban OTP's, cámara en mano y pañuelos aún más cerca, ambos se morían por obtener todos los detalles.

— ¿Ya tienes las fotos, Eli-san? —Le preguntó el chico.

—Listo, Kiku, ¿crees que podrías dibujar el dou?

— ¿Con qué tipo de censura?

— ¡Nunca vuelvas a decir eso! ¡Obvio que ninguna! —Japón asintió.

—Sólo si tú escribes el fic —animó.

Ambos asintieron y después de calmar su frenesí, decidieron que sería mejor entrar. Los OTP's les esperaban.

* * *

 **おわり (Fin)**

* * *

Mwajajaja, esto fue divertidísimo, espero que si tengamos permitido hacer crossover, sino, ¡ups! Que lío. Como sea, esta idea de me vino después de tantos capítulos de mi obsesión del año (Hetalia: Axis Powers/World Series/The Beautiful World/The Beautiful World (OVAS de San Valentín)/ The World Twinkle/Paint it, white!), así que me dije _why not?_ , y me puse manos a la obra. Ahora, un par de aclaraciones para hacer la lectura más comprensiva:

 ** _Dulce_ Té de Sakura:** Una vez tuve la oportunidad de degustar tal brebaje, y, aunque su nombre sugiera lo contrario, es salado como sólo el té de mantequilla.  
 **Secretario de Relaciones Exteriores:** No estoy segura de que este puesto exista en Japón, ni siquiera estoy del todo segura de que exista en mi país , pero me aferraré a la idea para darle una excusa de acompañar a Japón y conocer a Mime. C:  
 **Las Juntas Mundiales:** Después de la Primera Guerra Mundial podrían traducirse a junta de la Sociedad de Naciones (que no sirvieron de nada, por algo hubo Segunda Guerra Mundial), después de la Segunda, oséase, en la era actual, las de la ONU (que tampoco sirven de nada, excepto, al parecer, para prohibir lolis. Jo).  
 **Papas fritas con jarabe de mayple:** De verdad son un platillo de Canadá, una vez que tuve que investigar algunos platillos típicos del país me lo encontré y quedé traumada con ello, ¡de verdad que son unos bastardos del Maple! (Como diría nuestro querido Lovi).  
 **Dramatical Murder:** Es un anime yaoi.  
 **El amor unilateral de Alemania por Italia:** Es canon y aparece en los OVA's de San Valentín de Beautiful World, siento pena por Alemania, en lo personal, él que se esforzó tanto con aquella cena para que todo fuese un malentendido… (casi siempre es así, incluso en los fics, en estos, casi siempre es Alemania el primero en darse cuenta de sus sentimientos).  
 **Alemania en la Segunda Guerra Mundial:** Okey, en la discusión de Sonia y Deathmask, esta dijo que fueron los del sur quienes más alemanes albergaron: antes de la Primera Guerra Mundial, en Italia y Alemania hubo una unificación de sus respectivos países, en el primero se le llamó _Il Risorgimiento_ mientras que en Alemania fue el ascenso al trono prusiano de no-recuerdo-cuál canciller; en fin, por todo eso de la unificación de cada país, ya no existían dos dos Italias (To Be Human… ¡Italia! ¿Por qué? ¡Tú no merecías morir!), ejem, como sea, por eso yo pienso que Romano es, más bien, la personificación del Vaticano; con todo esto quiero llegar a que: durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, Alemania escondió a muchos de sus soldados (creo yo que ustedes sabrán de los Nazis) en diferentes partes del mundo, una de esas partes fue el Vaticano (a cambio de enormes sumas de dinero que le dieron parte del poderío que tiene en la actualidad).


End file.
